Of Roses and Dead People
by Baileyhopper
Summary: When Clementine was shot, somehow she woke up in a new area; this area being Japan. Saved by a teen named Tamaki Suoh, this young girl has been adopted by the Suoh family and has been enrolled into Ouran. But how long can this peace last? (Rated T for later chapters)
1. She got shot

Clementine was scared- something nearly unheard of from the girl. Sure, she got scared easily when she was younger, but that was years ago. She marched through hell and came back, she shot her surrogate father, _she almost died several times_. But this time it was different.

Clementine dodged out of the way of the fast-moving, on fire, truck. It's loud engine roaring in her ears. She heard it crash soon enough Clem quickly got up and ran to the laying form of Javi.  
"Javi, you've got to get over there before-" She was cut off by the car exploding. She covered her face, looking away. Looking back, the first thing she noticed was a fire. Clementine couldn't believe it. Kate was dead.

"Kate!" Javi yelled, and Clementine glanced at him. She heard what the two said in the car; about wanting to be together- so seeing Kate die must be heart-wrenching for Javi. Just then, she heard the familiar groans and moans of walkers and looked up in a panic. Clementine crouched down and tugged at Javi's arm.

"We have to go!" She said desperately, but Javi didn't move. "Javi, plea- ugh!" Clementine's hands immediately flew to her side, It burned, It hurt so much. Looking down at it, Clem realized it was bleeding- she had been shot.

One more shot rang through the air, and Clementine's limp body fell onto the floor.

 **Then she woke up.**  
Clementine opened her eyes. She was laying down in an alley- a dark and dirty one at that. That couldn't be right, she was so sure she... Clem glanced at her side, seeing dry blood. She then rubbed her head and noticed it was matted down- probably also from blood, but luckily her hat was still on.

From the mouth of the alley, she could see some people walk by, and a stream of sunlight pouring in slowly. Slowly, and steadily, Clem began to stand up. Her legs shook slightly as she stood, and her throat felt dry as the desert. Once standing, Clem licked her lips before taking a step forward, only to fall down. She felt like a newborn calf with how badly she had fallen.  
"Ouch," Clem muttered, rubbing her legs.

"Alright, you can do this Clem." Again, Clementine lifted herself from the floor but gripped on the wall for support. Slowly, she began to walk out of the alley. Her legs shook the whole way, but somehow she made it out of the alley.  
Looking around, Clem immediately noticed how...clean and neatly everything was, that in itself was strange. The roads weren't filled with abandoned cars, no corpses were lying about, birds were tweeting loudly. It was peaceful- too peaceful.

Clem clutched her side, as she began to walk across the street at a slow pace. God, she swears with the bleeding and being shot, this day could not get any worse. Clem's ears picked up a small sound. It grew louder. Looking down the street, Clem immediately noticed the car racing to her. She attempted to move quicker, only to be met with pain, she hunched down with pain.

The car screeched to a stop, and Clementine briefly recognized it to be a limo- something she always wanted to ride in when she was younger. The back door swung open and out stepped a teenager with blonde hair and purplish eyes. Concern was written all over his face, and he hurriedly stepped over to Clem's side.

"Are you okay? You're soaked with blood!" He asked, and Clementine couldn't help but let out a snort.

"This is nothing," Clementine remarked, pushing herself out of her hunched position, to stand up straight. She was a few inches shorter than the teen, but that didn't matter.

"Nothing?! It looks like you've been shot!" The teen was probably referring to the hole in clem's side.

"It's because I have; want a medal for pointing out the obvious?" Clem attempted to walk past the teen but was groaning in a matter of seconds. Hunched over once more, she gripped her side, and the teen quickly attempted to support her up.

"What's your name? I can take you to the hospital,"

"Clem- Clementine Everett." She had taken Lee's last name for two years now since she lost the photo of him. It was a nice way to remind herself that not all people in the world were evil, and some just wanted to help others.

"Stay with me Clementine, I'll have my chauffeur drive us to a nice hospital." The teen said, walking with Clementine slowly to the car. Clem shrugged half-heartedly, which turned out to be a bad idea, as her side ached once more.

They reached the limo soon enough, and the teen let Clem in slowly and gently- as though she was made of glass. Clementine couldn't help but mentally scoff, she was anything but glass.  
Once inside the limo, The boy placed Clementine gently on the seat, the girl still holding her said something to the driver, and they took off rather quickly.

"What...What's your name?" Clementine asked slowly. God, If she ever saw whoever shot her, she'll make them wish the walkers got them instead. The teen smiled lightly, probably attempting to reassure Clementine.

"Tamaki Suoh," He said, his eyes were gentle.

"Nice to meet you," Clem's vision was starting to blur slightly around the edges, and it was difficult to keep her eyes open. She knew what was happening, but she had to stay awake. If she died while being passed out- there was absolutely no way this teenager would survive.  
"Where are we going?" she asked, looking out the window.

"To the hospital, of course," Tamaki said softly, and Clem couldn't help but chuckle.

"Those don't exist anymore… only doctors, and even then, they're rare." Clem couldn't help but think of Carlos; a doctor she met a few years ago. He was a good man, didn't deserve his death; nor did Sarah. Clementine clenched a fist- she couldn't protect her one friend in the apocalypse. She would have been 17 by now….

"What are you talking about? Of course, they exist?" Tamaki questioned, snapping Clementine out of her thoughts. Clem shook her head, unclenching her fist.

Clem's vision started to blur more until the teen and the surroundings were nothing but a bunch of colors. She closed her eyes tightly and attempted to steady her breath. She couldn't pass out now- she won't pass out now. When Clem opened her eyes once more, the area was still blurry, but not as much as before. She could make out Tamaki's concerned face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, leaning forward. Clem simply gave a weak smile.

"If I pass out," Clem began, digging into her back pocket, much to the confusion of the other. Clem soon sighed, realizing that her gun wasn't with her, and placed her hand on her lap. "I want you to kill me." Clem continued.

"What?! Why?" Tamaki exclaimed, a worried look on his face. Clem avoided his gaze for a second, before looking at him, full of determination.

"I'm not becoming one of those things."

"What things?"

"Walkers, you should know- they've been around for years," Clem stared at Tamaki for a moment, seeing his confused face. She sighed, leaning back in her seat, her vision blurring once more.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stay with me! Don't go to sleep!" Tamaki exclaimed, seeing the girl ready to pass out. "Keep talking to me! Uh.. um.. what's a walker?"

"Like you don't know…"

"I don't, so tell me!"

"They're the dead...the dead always wins…" Her voice was beginning to trail off, as she clutched her side tighter. Tamaki began to panic, and went up to his driver, and told him to drive faster, to which he complied.

"Please, stay with me!" Tamaki pleaded, looking at Clementine. "We're not that far now, we'll get you to a hospital, and they'll help you!"

"..."

"Clementine?"

"..."

The girl had already passed out.


	2. breAK FOR IT

Clementine woke up to the sound of constant, steady beeping. Opening her eyes slowly, she glanced to the left, to the source of the noise. She was hooked up to a heart rate monitor. Needles pierced her skin, and looking at the tubes showed that they were hooked up to IV fluids.

Clem began sit up, only to be met with a pain in her side. Looking at the area where she'd been shot, Clementine noted that she was wearing different clothes. Feeling her side, she felt bandages under the thin clothing.

"What happened?" Clementine asked herself.

Clementine wracked her brain quickly for answers, and remembered that she was in a limo last. Someone else was there too-Tamaki. The boy hadn't killed her, which was surprising, but he did seem adamant on keeping her alive.

Holding her side, Clem looked soaked in her surroundings.

The walls were a dull white, and Clementines nose burned with the smell of cleanliness. The bed she was currently sitting on was in the middle of the room, and with a bunch of machines to her was a bedside table next to her hospital bed, as well as a large counter across the room. The door was in the corner of the room, and looking to the right showed windows with a breathtaking view.

Clementine had to rip her eyes away from the view, and stared at the door in the corner of the room, expecting someone to come no one did, Clementine began to slowly pull out each needle from her arm. It hurt, but it must be done.

Once each needle was out, Clementine took off the heart monitor strap, causing it to flatline quickly. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, and stood stretching. On the bedside table, sat her hat, and she quickly grabbed it, placed it on, and it was right then when the door to the room opened.

A man in a long white lab coat entered the room in a hurry, and Clementine glanced at him curiously. He was tall and looked like he worked out, with slight stubble on his chin and combed back hair. The man soon calmed down slightly, seeing that Clementine was alright.

"Why are you up?" He asked, stepping closer. "You're injured, you should be laying down." The doctor stepped close enough to place a hand on Clementine's shoulder, and she glanced at it in disgust.

"No thanks," Clementine shrugged off the hand, before stepping around the doctor. The doctor rushed in front of the young girl, and glared lightly. He crossed his arms, and Clementine raised an eyebrow expectedly.

"It's not a choice." He said, tone showing some annoyance. Clementine stared at him for a moment, before raising her hands in a 'I surrender' pose, and rolling her eyes. She walked back to the bed, and sat down. The doctor nodded, walking over to Clem. He motioned her to lay down, which she complied, and began to set her up to the machines once again.

"The boy who brought you in informed me you were named Clementine, correct?" The Doctor asked. Clem nodded her head, wincing slightly as needles pierced her skin. "Nice to meet you, I'm doctor Ito." Clem nodded again.

"Where am I?" Clementine asked, staring at doctor Ito. Ito finished placing her arm back into the heart monitor machine, before smiling reassuringly at Clementine.

"Ootori hospital, one of the best hospitals in all of Japan."

If Clementine was drinking something, she was sure she would have spit it out. "J-japan?!" She questioned in a slight panic. The doctor raised an eyebrow, obviously confused on her reaction.

"Yes, Japan. Is that a problem?"

Clem sat up in bed, looking down at the white sheets. "I can't be in Japan," She whispered, her voice gaining volume on her next sentence, as she looked dead into Ito's eyes "I was in America, with Javi and Gabe and- oh god…" It hit her like a truck; she had died. But, she couldn't have, could she? She was here, alive, not well, and in Japan. What about her allies- what about AJ?! She had to find him, she couldn't just be stuck in Japan!

Clem immediately swung her feet over the side of the bed, ripping the Iv's out of her arm, and standing up. Ito, seeing this, attempted to gently push her down, But Clementine was having none of that. She struggled against the older man, and for a muscular man, Ito was having trouble controlling her. He began yelling for someone to come into the room, and someone listened, a nurse.

"Quick! Give her the anesthesia!" Ito shouted, struggling with Clementine in his hold. The girl was panicking more now, and although she didn't know what anesthesia was, it must not have been good.

The nurse quickly grabbed a needle filled with anesthesia before walking over to Clementine. Ito held her as still as possible, and the nurse injected the serum into Clem's arm. Not knowing what was injected into her, and panicking knowing that she might never see AJ again, Clementine bit Ito on the shoulder.

The man winced in pain, but then Clementine bit harder, enough to draw blood, staining the lab coat. It was then that doctor Ito let go of the struggling Clementine, and Clementine began to run.

Pushing past the nurse, Clementine left the room, and took an immediate right. There were shouts for her to stop, but she kept running. She pushed past people, and quickly opened a door leading to stairs. Closing the door, and jamming a nearby broom into the door to buy herself more time, she ran downstairs.

Her feet were flying off the stairs, and she could hear the rattling of the door loud and clear. She soon came to push double doors, and she shoved them open. On the other side was a waiting room, and she briefly acknowledged that Tamaki was sitting there talking with a black haired teenager.

They both glanced at her, Tamaki with shock, and the black haired teen with confusion. But hearing more shouts behind her, Clem began to run once more. She almost made it out the sliding doors of the hospital, when a wave of dizziness caught up to her. Clementine stopped right before the doors, and promptly fainted.

The last thing she heard was still more shouts.

When Clementine had awoken once again, the first thing she heard was conversation. Keeping her eyes closed, and her body relaxed, Clem listened to the conversation.

"I don't know why she ran! She's injured, this is a hospital- she should feel safe!" A voice exclaimed, It sounded like Tamaki.

"Perhaps she has something she doesn't want us to find," Another voice said.

"Like what, Kyoya?"

"Criminal record, maybe? Or maybe she does not wish for us to contact her family." The second voice- Kyoya, said softly, as if pondering this himself.

"Criminal rec- Kyoya! She looks like Haruhi and the twins age, I doubt she would have a criminal record."

"Just taking precautions, don't worry about it. Although…" Kyoya's voice trailed off, before picking itself up again, "Doctor Ito had said she had started her struggling when she heard the word 'Japan'. She started to panic, and claim that she was last in America."

"Well… Clementine sounds like an American name, maybe she's from America."

"Most likely."

Clementine decided she had heard enough, and decided to open her eyes. She stared at the ceiling for a few seconds, before pulling herself up into a seating position. Both teens noticed the movement, and glanced at her curiously- wary if she was about to run again.

Clem turned her head to look at the two males, who were both sitting in hospital chairs. She raised an eyebrow, before touching the top of her head. Noting that her hat was not there, she looked around the room, seeing the dirty old cap on a counter on the other side of the room.

Clementine moved slightly, but felt a light tug on her arm. Looking down, she saw that she was once again hooked up to IV tubes. She sighed, before turning to look at the two males.

"Can one of you get me my hat?" Clem pointed at the far counter. Tamaki nodded, before getting up and retrieving the item. He handed it to Clementine, who smiled fondly at the hat. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Clementine," Kyoya spoke, and Clementine glanced at him. "Do you have your parents phone number? I'm sure they would like to know where their daughter is."

Clementine shook her head. "I have no parents." She muttered.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kyoya said, his tone not changing. Clem just huffed. "But surely you must have someone who takes care of you? An orphanage or a relative?"

Clementine shook her head once again, before pausing. "There was Javi, but he's probably dead." Clem looked towards the floor. "I'm on my own."

Clem looked sad, and Tamaki could not stand it. So he did what any normal person does.

"How would you like to be a Suoh?"

Both Kyoya and Clementine looked at the boy in shock. Kyoya was wondering what had gotten into his friend- he had barely known this girl after all, and Clementine was wondering what was wrong with him in general.

"Sure?" She questioned, and Tamaki couldn't help but smile broadly.


	3. a nice little talk

" _No."_

"But dad-"

" _No, Tamaki."_

"She doesn't have anywhere to go!"

" _We'll drop her off at a nice orphanage."_

"Dad!"

Tamaki was currently talking with his father on the phone. He was outside Clementine's room, pacing around. Kyoya decided to stay inside, whispering to Tamaki that the girl might run again, or do something reckless like jump out the window- they were only on the second story, after all.

" _Tamaki, we don't know anything about her,"_ Tamaki's father said, trying to reason with his son.

" She was shot when I first found her!"

" _That does not give me a valid reason to adopt her,"_

"Dad, she could be in danger. We can't just leave her on the streets!" Tamaki exclaimed, running a hand through his hair. Some passing nurses and doctors looked at him for his outburst, and Tamaki smiled sheepishly.

There was a long pause, while Tamaki quietly waited for his father's reply. There came a deep sigh from the other line, and the blonde swallowed a lump in his throat.

" _Fine…"_ His father complied, and Tamaki couldn't help but smile. _"But, you have to make sure no trouble follows her!"_ And there was the condition. Tamaki nodded, fully aware that his father could not see.

"Of course!"

" _I have to go… I'll see you at home."_

"Bye."

The phone gave a soft click, indicating that his father had hung up. Tamaki placed his phone back in his pocket, smiling lightly. He turned around to face the door, smiling widely, even when he entered.  
Kyoya and Clementine were talking about something, but the conversation stopped once he came in. They both looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"My dad said it was okay!" Tamaki's smile widened, if that was possible. Kyoya simply nodded, while Clem avoided Tamaki's expectant and excited gaze. The boy noticed, and frowned slightly, before smiling again.

"Cool." Clem said simply.

"So, what were you guys talking about before I came in?" Tamaki walked towards the chairs, and sat down, folding his hands on his lap. Clementine glanced in his direction, before looking away. Her fists clenched the soft fabric of the bed, and she said nothing. Kyoya decided to answer for her.

"We were talking about who 'Javi' and 'Gabe' was. Doctor Ito had said Clementine mentioned them."

"And like I said, It's none of your business," Clem snapped, crossing her arms, and glaring. Kyoya glanced at her cautiously, before turning to look at Tamaki. Tamaki tilted his head curiously, and chose to change the topic.

"Why were you shot?" The blonde asked, almost instantly regretting his words when Clementine directed her harsh glare to him.

"Why do you need to know?" She asked in a low tone. Tamaki stammered for a second, before Kyoya interrupted.

"If you're going to live with him, he must know if you're bringing any trouble with you." The dark haired male answered, pushing up his glasses. Clem let out a little 'hmm' of acknowledgement, before sighing.

"I'm not bringing any trouble," She uncrossed her arms, before looking at Tamaki. "I was shot because people don't really like me." Clem shrugged offhandedly.

Tamaki and Kyoya exchanged glances, before Tamaki gave a mox cough.

"Really?" The blonde asked. "That seems like a...petty reason to shoot someone."

' _Not if it's for survival'_ Clementine thought, rolling her eyes softly. Luckily, neither males seemed to notice, or acknowledge, the eye roll.

"But what did you do for people not to like you?" Kyoya pressed on, opening a little black book and writing something down. Clem raised an eyebrow at the action.

"Well… uh…," Clem ripped her eyes away from Kyoya's book. "There's a number of things, but I guess, this time, it was because I attempted to help lead a revolution."

Kyoya nodded, quickly writing something down. "You said 'this time', you've been shot before?"

Clem bit her lip for a second, before nodding.

"How old were you when that happened?"

"Maybe eleven," Clem bobbed her head lightly. "Yeah, I think I was eleven."

"How old are you now?" Kyoya didn't stop writing, and Tamaki seemed very interested in the conversation at hand.

"Dunno." Kyoya stopped writing.

"You don't know?"

"Yeah," Clem avoided his gaze for a fraction of a second, but looked back into Kyoya's eyes. "I don't know. Got a problem?"

The boy closed his book, and Tamaki glanced at him curiously. Kyoya let out a small, almost inaudible, sigh, removed his glasses, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Clem rose an eyebrow, waiting for the male to say what was on his mind, while Tamaki was glancing back and forth between the two parties.

"How?" Kyoya finally asked. Clem tilted her head, unimpressed.

"How, what?"

"How do you not know what age you are?" Kyoya placed his glasses back on, and stared at Clementine. The girl rolled her shoulders, not sure how to answer, but boy did she glare at Kyoya. Kyoya glared back.

"Well, I have a question," Tamaki interrupted the glaring match, and all eyes turned towards him. "Why were you shot the first time?"

Clem avoided his gaze at that. It was obvious the girl didn't want to talk about the first time she had been shot, and Tamaki grimaced at his manners. It was his job to make every girl happy and comfortable, and here he was making someone who would possibly become his step sister, uncomfortable.

"S-sorry, you don't have to answer." Tamaki apologized, and Clementine snapped her head to look at the boy, eyes squinted. She stared at the male for a few seconds, making Tamaki very uncomfortable, before sighing.

"No, your buddy's right, you gotta know if I'm a threat or not," Clem crossed her arms. "Don't back down from a question, Tamaki, you gotta be firm and strong."

"But it made you uncomfortable?"

"So?" Clem responded, raising an eyebrow. "You need to know I won't just run off in the middle of the night with most of your supplies, or slit your throat when you sleep. A few questions that make me 'uncomfortable' are just safety precautions."

All the while, Kyoya was writing furiously in his notebook, on how the girl reacted to the question. The black haired male then decided to speak up.

"So why were you shot the first time?"

Clem shrugged, not sure herself. "Revenge? Misdirected anger? You pick."

Both Tamaki and Kyoya were baffled, although Kyoya did not show it. The girl was eleven when she was shot the first time, so what could she have done to invoke revenge? Shaking his head, Tamaki decided to change the subject.

"So, how do you feel about living with me?" The blonde asked, smiling nervously.

"Fine, I guess? I dont know when im going to be able to leave, though."

"Well," Kyoya began, pushing up his glasses. "Doctor Ito had said that your injuries were not that severe, as the bullet went straight through, and did not hit any major organs. He said in about a week or two."

"Doctor Ito…" Clem trailed off, putting a finger to her lips, while she looked up. "He's the one I bit, right?"

"Correct."

"Oh!" Tamaki exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Speaking of him, why did you bite Doctor Ito?"

"He was manhandling me, and I needed to get out. That's all."

"He was doing his job to make sure you were safe, Clementine," Kyoya interrupted, making all glance towards him. "There was no reason to bite."

"Yeah, well, I had to make it back to A.J so-"

The door opened, and low and behold, in stepped Doctor Ito. His hand was bandaged, and the man looked rather serious.

"Mister Ootori, Mister Suoh, please leave. I must ask our guest a few questions."

The two in question exchanged glances, before nodding, and going towards the door. Tamaki gave a smile as he left the room, and the door closed with a light 'click'.

 **Woo! It's done! Hooray!**


	4. short chapter- may rewrite

As soon as the door closed, and Doctor Ito turned to look at Clementine, she scowled. Doctor Ito, trying to remain a professional appearance, just smiled kindly, although it was obvious to Clementine that it was forced.

"So…" Doctor Ito drawled, walking to the a chair next to Clementine's bed and sitting down. He crossed his legs, folded his hands and placed them on his lap. "I have something rather important to tell you."

Clementine rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, not saying anything.

"Aren't you a little curious?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Clem let out a small 'tsk' and a sigh.

"Fine, what is it?"

"So she can speak!" Ito exclaimed rather happily. Again, it was obvious it was forced, but Clem decided to ignore it for the moment. "I can tell you're angry, but I don't understand why. I'm the one who was bitten." Clem flinched.

"Sorry, I guess," Clem said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I panicked."

"Understandable. You said you were last in America, correct?"

Clem nodded, and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'tell me what you wanted to say.' Doctor Ito sighed lightly, before clasping his hands together.

"Put simply you should be dead." The man said bluntly. Clems eyes widened slightly, but not enough to be noticeable.

"What so you mean?" She asked slowly, as if afraid of the answer herself. She knows she should be dead, she was shot in the head after all, so why was this affecting her?

"The bullet in your side," Doctor Ito began, "Went through some major organs. Not to mention, you have something on your scalp, behind the dried blood, that looks like a healed bullet hole

Clementine actually stiffened. ' _Shit, shit, shit.'_

"By all means, you should be dead." The doctor concluded.

"But I'm not."

"That's the mystery isn't it." Doctor Ito sighed, crossing his arms, and looking to the floor. He hummed for a second, before looking back at Clementine. "Do you have something to tell me?" He asked, staring at the girl. Clem stared back, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"No." Clem stated plainly.

"Oh really? Because I think you have some explaining to do. If it was just the organs,you would be considered very lucky, but it is in your head too. Right in the middle of your brain."

"What do you want me to say? I don't know anything."

Doctor Ito stood up from his chair. "That's where I think you're lying." Doctor Ito stood, walked closer to Clem. "Apparently, according to Suoh, you were nonchalant about being shot, and you spoke about something called a 'walker'."

Clementine stiffened once more, before sighing heavily.

"Fine, you win. I was shot recently, in my head and side. People were angry, they were confused, so they shot me. I died, I know I did, so I don't understand how I'm here- alive." Clem scowled once she was finished with her explanation.

Doctor Ito stared wide eyed at the girl, he was not expecting that. "And you ending up in that alley?"

"Don't know."

"Hm." Doctor Ito walked back and sat back in his seat. He closed his eyes for a second, crossing his arms once more, he was quiet for a few minutes, and Clem continued to stare at the doctor.

"Can you leave now? You got all you wanted to know." Clem asked, crossing her arms as well. Ito looked to Clementine, and shrugged.

"Fine, tell a nurse if you need anything." And just like that, Doctor Ito walked out, leaving Clementine to her thoughts.

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, but I had no inspiration for this chapter. I may rewrite it later on, so keep an eye on this chapter! The next chapter will be a time skip.**


End file.
